Konstanten
by Demetra
Summary: James Kirk sinniert über das Zusammentreffen seines ersten Offiziers mit dessen Familie - und über die Bedeutung von Familie und Freundschaft. Abgeschlossen? Vielleicht. Seit langen Jahren wieder einmal eine Fanfiction.


Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört mir nicht, dennoch freue ich mich, in Gene Roddenberrys Sandkasten spielen zu dürfen.

Zeitliche Einordnung: Star Trek TOS, direkt nach der Folge „Journey to Babel"

Pairing: Kirk / Spock, unausgesprochen

Rating: M, vermutlich.

**Konstanten**

Tag und Nacht unterschieden sich auf der ‚Enterprise' nur durch die Intensität des künstlichen Lichts, das in den Wohnräumen herabgeregelt wurde, um den Besatzungsmitgliedern den Hauch eines natürlichen Turnus vorzuspielen. Lediglich die Sterne, gleißend hell und kalt, die vor den Fenster vorbeizogen, logen nicht und verblieben in ihren unendlichen, festen, niemals veränderbaren Bahnen.

Eine erschreckende, auf der anderen Seite tröstliche Gewissen in einer Galaxie, die sich schnell wandelte und jederzeit über den Rand der Vernunft in einen schrecklichen Krieges stürzen würde, wenn ihre Wächter auch nur einen Moment lang unaufmerksam waren oder von ihren Kräften verlassen wurden.

James Kirk starrte im Halbdunkeln an die Decke der Krankenstation und schwebte zwischen dem leisen Piepsen der wachsamen Maschinen und dem Schlaf hin und her. Als die Müdigkeit beschloss, ihn trotz der späten Stunde endgültig zu verlassen, faltete der Kapitän der ‚Enterprise' nachdenklich die Arme unter dem Kopf und verzog das Gesicht, als sein Körper ihn gemahnte, es langsam angehen zu lassen. Ein Dolch zwischen Leber und Lunge gehörte nicht zu seinen liebsten Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Tage.

Denkwürdige Tage, ohne Frage. Und schockierend auf so vielen Ebenen, dass Kirk eigentlich ganz dankbar dafür war, etwas Ruhe zu bekommen. Nicht, dass er seinem Schiffsarzt Leonard ‚Pille' McCoy gegenüber nicht genau das Gegenteil behauptet und im üblichen Maß gegen die verordnete Zwangspause auf der Krankenstation rebelliert hatte. Das gehörte bei ihnen zum guten Ton.

Seine Reibereien mit McCoy waren wohltuend, denn sie reflektierten die Tiefe ihrer Freundschaft, die sie durch kleine Konflikte immer wieder aufs Neue ausloteten, nur um dann festzustellen, dass sie sich immer würden aufeinander verlassen können, ganz gleich, wie sehr sie sich auch gegenseitig auf die Nerven gingen.

Eine gute Sache an Bord eines auf die Langstrecke ausgelegten Raumschiffes, auf dem seit vielen Jahren immer die gleichen Seelen zirkulierten, aufeinander prallten und sich dann wieder voneinander lösten, den Schaden begutachtend, den ihre Begegnungen angerichtet hatten.

Grüblerisch wandte Kirk den Kopf und spähte hinüber zu den zwei anderen Betten, die in dieser Nacht belegt waren. Zwei Vulkanier. Vater und Sohn. Der stoische, ergraute Diplomat Sarek und daneben, jünger, Spock, der Erste Offizier der 'Enterprise'. Ihre unter dem gedämpften Nachtlicht in graugrünen Schatten liegenden Gesichter boten den Anblick friedlicher Kontemplation.

So nahe ruhten sie dort unter ihren Bettdecken, dass sie nur hätten die Hände ausstrecken müssen, um sich zu berühren. Was natürlich undenkbar war, denn erstens machten sich Vulkanier nicht viel aus Körperkontakt und zweitens erschien es gerade bei Spock und seinem Vater undenkbar, dass die beiden mehr verband als das Band eines genetischen Erbes.

Kirk erinnerte sich an den Moment der Begrüßung des Botschafters und seiner Frau Amanda, die, wie so viele andere Diplomaten, an Bord der ‚Enterprise' gekommen waren, um sich zur Konferenz von Babel zu begeben.

Er hatte sich dort zum Narren gemacht, indem er ihnen Spock vorstellte, nur um dann Minuten später zu erfahren, dass dieses ungewöhnliche Paar die Eltern seines Wissenschaftsoffiziers waren. Eltern, von denen Spock bisher immer nur in der Vergangenheitsform gesprochen hatte. So, als seien sie längst tot.

Neben der kurzen Aufwallung eines privaten Ärgers, der aus seinem vor aller Welt zur Schau gestellten Unwissen spross, hatte Kirk im Verlauf der Tage ein ganz anderer, geheimer Zorn gepackt, den er gut zu verstecken wusste: die Erschütterung darüber, wie ein Vater seinen Sohn so sehr ablehnen konnte, dass er fast zwei Dekaden nicht mehr mit ihm sprach und es letztendlich eine verdammte Lebensrettung brauchte, bis sich das änderte.

‚_War das gerade ein ‚verdammt'?'_ Kirk lächelte belustigt. Pille färbte wieder einmal ganz offenkundig nicht nur auf seinen Sprach-, sondern auch auf seinen Gedankengebrauch ab.

Vorsichtig tastete er sich mit den Beinen vom Biobett hinunter und griff sich die senfgelbe Uniformjacke, die neben seiner Schlafgelegenheit auf einem Stuhl auf ihn wartete. Er konnte sich seit Jahren nicht dazu überwinden, die seltsame blaue Krankenkleidung zu tragen, die die Sternenflotte für die Patienten vorsah. Persönliche Eitelkeit, ganz klar. Er sah in Blau ziemlich furchtbar aus.

Sein Atem zischte schmerzlich zwischen seinen Zähnen, als er sich die Jacke anzog und dann mit den Stiefeln in der Hand aus dem Krankensaal glitt, so leise und unauffällig wie möglich. Auch in Leonard McCoys Büro war das Licht gedämpft, daher vermutete der Captain, dass der Arzt nach der anstrengenden Operation, die Sareks Herz wieder hergestellt hatte, den wohlverdienten Schlaf genoss. Der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um aus Pilles heiligen Hallen und ihrem Geruch nach antiseptischem Tuch zu fliehen.

Es hatte den Ausgang beinahe erreicht, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass man ihn beobachtete und er fuhr herum, so schnell, wie es ihm die Spätfolgen des Attentats erlaubten.

Spocks Augenbrauen erreichten an diesem Abend neue Höhen. Der erste Offizier stand nur wenige Schritte hinter Kirk, der wieder einmal darüber erstaunt war, wie leise sich der Vulkanier bewegen konnte.

„Captain." Dieses einzige, leise Wort enthielt in seiner Sonorität so viele Untertöne, dass Kirk sich dabei ertappte, verlegen zu grinsen wie ein Schuljunge. „Sollten sich die Anweisungen von Dr. McCoy bezüglich unseres Aufenthalts hier geändert haben, bitte ich um eine Information. Es gibt Arbeit, die auf mich wartet."

Kirk ließ leise die in seinen Lungen aufgestaute Luft entweichen. Natürlich würde sein erster Offizier ihn niemals schelten oder offen damit aufziehen, dass er ihn beim Wegschleichen ertappt hatte. Oh nein, Spock besaß die Gabe einer speziellen Art der Subtilität, die feiner schneiden konnte als McCoys schärfstes Skalpell.

Geschlagen hob der Captain die Arme.

„Keine neuen Anweisungen, Spock. Nur -." Es wurde Zeit für die Wahrheit, denn sie war etwas, das Spock ohne zu Zögern offenlegen würde, wenn er sie erkannte. Kirk ließ die Arme sinken und Mitgefühl sickert durch seine Worte. „Ich denke, es wäre ganz gut, wenn Sie Morgen ungestört ein wenig Zeit mit Ihrem Vater verbringen könnten."

Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Auf Spocks blassem, von der zehrenden Blutspende gezeichnetem Gesicht, war keinerlei Regung abzulesen.

Vermutlich würde die Aussage folgen, dass es aus medizinischen Gründen unlogisch sein würde, Sareks Genesungsprozess zu stören. Und dass er, Spock, nicht das Bedürfnis habe, Zeit mit seinem Vater zu verbringen. Immerhin wäre das das Zugeständnis einer Emotionalität, die Spock sich stets mit einiger Heftigkeit verbat.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Nach einem Moment, der sich ins Unendliche dehnte, neigte Spock sachte den Kopf.

„Danke, Captain."

James Kirk lächelte in sich hinein, auch wenn er äußerlich ernst blieb. Pille hätte vermutlich in einem Moment wie diesem triumphierend die Arme nach oben gerissen und einen Siegpunkt an Spocks menschliche Seite vergeben.

„Für Sie immer", gab Kirk zurück und jedes Wort davon stimmte. Er hatte am vergangenen Tag das Krankenbett verlassen, um seinem ersten Offizier die Möglichkeit gegeben, seinen Vater zu retten. Es war ein Risiko gewesen, eigentlich unverantwortlich im Angesicht der Gefahr, in der Schiff, Besatzung und diplomatische Gäste durch die Attentate und das Verfolgerschiff schwebte.

Aber es würde es wieder tun, auch wenn es bedeutete, Spock mit den Geboten seiner eigenen Logik zu schlagen, die er oftmals so krampfhaft über seine Zerrissenheit schob wie ein Vorhang, den niemand hinterblicken konnte. Nun, fast niemand. „Schlafen Sie gut, Spock."

„Schlafen Sie gut – Jim."

Draußen vor dem Fenster zogen die Sterne vorbei, gleißend hell und kalt. Eine verlässliche Konstante. So wie jene in James T. Kirks Leben. Er war glücklich darüber.


End file.
